Natural Fantasies
by Sterntalerkind
Summary: Do you know what love is like? Liechtenstein knows it, she really does for she meets France while being in nature, but is he really real? she can't believe it...


Lilli= Liechtenstein

Whatever she has ever done it had never been enough. Nobody has paid attention to Liechtenstein, not a single word has been lost concerning her idea of helping poor people all over the world, all countries had been interested in fighting against dangerous organizations and hard a case about economy, no one has listened to her...She was totally unhappy, her big brother had been too busy arguing with the others, making them understand what they had to do, she could get it, but it bothered her, it nibbled her soul. Letting her head hang, Lilli left the room wandered around the big acreage, the chirping of birds, the swoosh of treetops caused by the tepid wind, the purling of small streams... Everything made her forget her sorrows, whisked them away just like little sparks of dust and the silence covered her like a warm sheet. The sun sent its light through the thick roof of leafs, drew funny and beautiful patterns onto the ground, Liechtenstein followed the spots of sunlight dancing, smiled seeing the art of sun and nature and banged against a man's body. She kissed the dust hard, she fell and hurt her ankle, squeaked feeling the pain reigning her mind. "Are you okay, mademoiselle Lilli?", a smooth and attractive voice asked and a blond man bended forward in order to help her stand up, it was France, Francis Bonnefoi, the biggest lover and playboy within the countries, but this was just his reputation, he was much nicer than Vash has always told her. She took his big warm hand insecurely, it was surprisingly soft and strong, and supported her arising again, he still was taller than herself so that she had to throw her head back in order to look him in the eye. His eyes were of a deep blue and made her feel like sinking in an ocean, swimming between all the fishes and animals, mermaids and devils, walking within all the fairies, unicorns and leprechauns, being in wonderland. Her heart beat fast, hard wanted to push her forward, to make her run away, to warn her. Francis Bonnefoi was not the perfect lover for her, Basch has always told her since she had seen him the first time and he totally was right though her little voice of soul told her not to listen, it screamed that she should kiss him, confess her feelings, but something held her back. It wasn't only her shy character, it wasn't the creature living as her soul in her body and shivered in front of Francis' silhouette, it was the love she felt towards her big brother. Lilly would never do anything which would hurt him, Basch was such a valuable man in her life, the only one whom she trusted without hesitating. A mellow shade of red covered her cheeks, her eyes moved as quick as rabbits, jumped from his beautiful face to the ground and switched back again. What should she do? Her tongue paralaysed. No words could find a way in order to reach her mouth, in order to burst out and to show their whole rainbow of feelings, nothing happened. "Are you okay? Do you feel ill?", he asked her sorrowfully, set his hand on her shoulders. His eyes tried to search for a reason in her facial features, but he couldn't find anything, not even a little silky thread escaping without waiting a second, nothing. But... suddenly he believed to notice that she was shaking like a leaf, she was nervous, tried to calm herself down though it was impossible for her, he knew Lilli, better than anybody else, even better than Basch. Why was she so frightened? Did Basch give her a piece of advise concerning Francis? He would show her that she didn't have to be afraid. She was cute being shy, not looking into his face all the time though he still was worried about her, her ankle showed a blue colour just like a glacier submerged, the French tried to align it and support it using a strong branch and a piece of his clothes ripped off. His hands worked meekly, slowly, not quick, hasty movements, just the dilatoriness of flow merging fondling her soft foot. "F-Francis?" She had finally opened her mouth and spoken insecurely, her cheeks red like marmalade. "What are... you doing there?"The French man continued his action, a feather caressing her skin impalpably not tickling. "It feels so good... don't... don't stop please...", Lilli whispered silently, and looked straight into his eye, everything was forgotten during this moment, they heard nothing except their breathing, the heartbeats, voice of the other one, they were alone, lived in a bubble were isolated from the whole world around them, from the everyday life and thin mist between them. Both of them existed as human beings loving each other and no one seemed to be able to separate them again... At least in that moment. Bo-boom, bo-boom, bo-boom... Her tiny, but big heart battered even faster and faster, it seemed to break into millions of shimmering cullets of various colours telling him everything she had felt and felt her whole life long. " I... love...ya..." "What have you been saying, dear?", Francis asked smiling mellowly. "I love you...", the little girl repeated and dried the tears building a twinkling tear drop in the corner of her star-like green eyes. Astonished he neared her, created a distance between himself and her foot, he couldn't believe it though he had already assumed that she had this secret not being able to break through the ground and to spread its wings in order to fly to him. Some streaks of his golden hair peeled away and dammed up the seemingly green sunlight; Lilli brushed a strand of his hair out of her and his faces and fondled his face, she wasn't willing and had the ability to quit, Liechtenstein had her back to the wall, but her desire was sappier than the will to resist for her brother's sake. "Je t'aime aussi, mon petite ange", he aspirated and kissed her lips slowly, making her understand everything he sensed, she wasn't just another girl to him, she was amour grand, the most précieux centre in his life and he wanted that relationship to last not matter what. He would never forgive himself if he lost her.


End file.
